


Childhood

by Windyhimbo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comforting, Dream Smp, Memories, Other, Sad, Wholesome, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyhimbo/pseuds/Windyhimbo
Summary: Technoblade spends a lot of time with Ghostbur and ends up remembering his childhood with Wilbur
Relationships: Dream & Fundy
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry grammar isn’t really my thing but I’m trying my best!

Long pink hair. Soft cold breeze. Ghostly figures.  
It's another day with Ghostbur and another day wishing I spent more time with him. “Techno.” Ghostbur says with a cold echo “Ghostbur.”Technoblade mutters looking up at the ghostly figure. Ghostbur looks over at Techno “it's not g good to be without you're glasses.” Ghostbur says with a sudden sad cold chill, Suddenly everything goes black. Nothing but white frost fills my eyes, and suddenly I'm back home. “Ow! Techno be careful!” A familiar winey voice cries out, “Come on Wilbur you have to man up.” I say in a monotone voice. Rule one no emotion. “Okay jeez you didn’t have to be so mean about it.” Wilbur says in his normal high voice, it’s nothing compared to mine or Philza’s.  
“TECHNO, WILBUR!” A man holding a small Childs hand called mine and Wilburs name, and suddenly the screen fades the black and shifts a new tide. “𝙵𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚏𝚒𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎́ 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚊𝚢 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚛𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚜, 𝙵𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 𝚄𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚢, 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎.“ Another letter. Memories fatal. Passion. The more he doesn’t remember hurts us all. We will remember. He will remember. Right?

“Techno?” A spooky voice calls my name  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough.” My voice suddenly wavers the sound of pain escapes my voice just a bit “Techno... let me braid you’re hair again.” Ghostbur responds with a slight smile in his gloomy voice.

The screen fades black as the story begins


	2. When I Met You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first memory and the first letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello if you’ve made it this far im so glad :)

𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚛, 𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛

𝙵𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚛 𝙻’𝙼𝚊𝚗𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚐 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚍, 𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙴𝚛𝚎𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚞𝚢𝚜 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎.

𝚄𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚢 - 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎

The first letter finished in hopes that Ghostbur would remember Fundy. “Techno will this actually work? I mean yes I’m not the biggest fan of Ghostbur cause he abandoned me but I do want him to remember me.” Fundy’s voice cracks trying to hold back the tears, “Don’t worry this should help some bit.” My monotone voice dissolved into a comforting tone, my mind goes blank, and my eyes go black. I fall into the abyss until I feel myself in a box. “help! Heeeellp!” I call out helplessly until I hear two voices come near.  
“Hello? Is any-” the tall male stops speaking and picks me up, “Dad what is that?” A smaller boy peaks out behind the taller male “You’re new 𝙱𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛.” 

[a few months pass]

“Techno!! Lemme braid you’re hair pretty please!!” The little boy wines ”Fine you can braid. Just be careful please.” I responded with a light voice, I take my hair down from the messy bun it was in and let it all down to my shoulders. “WHOAAAA!!! IT’S SO LONG!!” Wilbur said with admiration in his voice, he stares for a while amazed on how long my hair has gotten “Are you gonna braid it?” I say with my monotone voice coming back. Wilbur starts brushing my hair gently and then putting it into a french braid “Stay right there I have to go get something.” Wilbur says as he gets up and leaves the room, I start messing with the braid in awe I’ve never had my hair braided or done at all until Philza took me in lost in my train of thought I didn’t realize that wilbur came back into the room until he started putting stuff in my hair. “Okay! Its done go check it out!!” I get up and walk over to the full length mirror in my room and look at my pink braided hair It has black and pink flowers in it along with little specks of glitter I turn back to Wilbur with tears in my eyes “I’m so glad that you’re my younger brother.” I tell him as my voice started to waver from me crying “Aww Techno come on keep you’re head up your crown is falling.” Wilbur says in response with a slight giggle. And suddenly the memory ends and I’m back in my house alone. I decided its been a long day and laid down on my bed slowly falling asleep with the comfort of the memory replaying in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again grammar isn’t my thing and i couldn’t care less about using correct grammar but if you don’t mind a story without correct grammar then please keep reading i tend to try and update everyday!


	3. The fun times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second letter and the second memory

𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚛, 𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚋𝚞𝚛

𝙵𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚏𝚒𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎́ 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚊𝚢 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚜 “𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚋“ 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚛𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚜. 𝙵𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚘 𝚊 𝚖𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚢𝚙𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚍𝚘 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚋 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚜.

𝚄𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚢- 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎

I finished the second letter for Fundy, but before I send the letter off, I lay down on my bed for a bit until I drop back into another memory.

“How do they feel?” Philza, says referring to my new glasses, “They feel nice.” I said with a happy tone in my voice. I turn around to show Wilbur my new glasses,  
”They look good on you!” Wilbur said with a bright smile on his face. I look at his oval-shaped glasses and take them off of his face, ”Can we try on each other's glasses?” I say as I take off my glasses and slowly hand them to Wilbur. “That sounds fun! Let's do it!” Wilbur says as he puts on my glasses. We both take a step back due to the visual difference, ”Why is everything weird looking?” I asked to hope for someone to answer. Philza laughed and said, “It’s because Wilbur can't see without his glasses, while you only need your glasses to read.”  
I take off Wilbur’s glasses and look up at Philza. “Why do you need your glasses?” I asked Philza responded with  
“I need mine to see thing’s a lot clearer.” The next thing I know is something fell with a loud thud, I turned around and saw that Wilbur had fallen because he tried walking with my glasses on. “Are you okay?” Philza said while laughing hard to the point he was wheezing, “I’m okay!” Wilbur said as he stood back up and swapped glasses back with me. I had a sudden urge to spar with someone so I grabbed my sword and asked Wilbur if he would want to spar with me for a while, He responded with yes and so we went outside to go spar. 

[A few moments later]

Wilbur and I were both badly bruised from fighting so we decided to take a break and do something fun. Suddenly, Philza called us to show us something, as we got closer there was a little kid next to Philza, “Who is that?” I asked in a monotone voice to keep from showing any sign of vulnerability to the new kid. “Hello, my name is T-” His sentence was cut off as I started to come back to reality. “Look who is finally awake.” A cold gloomy voice said as I was just starting to wake up, “Ghotbur?” I asked in hopes that it was him and not some random intruder that I would have to kill, “Yes i- it's me. I'm sorry I came in unannounced but I got bored of waiting for your letter and came to your house to read it.” Ghostbur said with a sorry tone in his voice. I sit upon my bed and look at Ghostbur “It's okay just was a bit scared, have you started to remember Fundy yet?” I say as I let my voice soften a bit to let him know I've dropped my guard. “I haven't but I hope that someday even if I don't remember him that he can learn to forgive me or alive Wilbur of all the terrible things we've done to him and on that note I think I will make my departure and go back home.” Ghostbur said with hurry and distress in his voice. I told Ghostbur goodbye and watched as he left. Another day. Another memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for skipping the sparring part but i have no clue how sparring works and didn’t wanna write anything wrong so i skipped the fighting process


	4. The sound of family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third letter and the third memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello before we begin i want to know if i should continue writing this. Can you guys leave a comment if you do enjoy this so i know if i should continue it or not.
> 
> also for this chapter, I recommend listening to Celtic air and dance by midwest wind ensemble

𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚛, 𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛

𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙵𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚎𝚍 𝚂𝚌𝚑𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎. 𝙷𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝙻’𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚐 𝚜𝚘 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚋𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜.

𝚄𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚢 - 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎

I finished writing and put the letter where Ghostbur can find it. As I walk back into my house I see Wilbur's guitar and suddenly I go back into another memory.

“Technoblade, Look!” Wilbur runs up to me with an acoustic guitar in his hands, “Oh that's so cool you finally got an instrument of your own. Do you know how to play it?” I say with a curious expression on my face, Wilbur nods his head and takes a seat on my bed, “I learned your favourite song if you want me to play it!” Wilbur says as he places his fingers on the correct strings and frets. “Yeah go ahead I would love to hear Celtic Air And Dance on the guitar!” I said as the excitement in my voice only got louder, Wilbur beings to strum the chords to the song. Once it ended I clapped in amazement at how beautiful it sounded, “You might just have to teach me how to play the guitar one day.” I say half-joking. Wilbur looks up at me and says “I can teach you now if you would like.” I look up at him in awe, ”Okay let's do it.” 

Wilbur says some stuff about how to play and what to do but I completely zoned out due to my ADHD. After a while, Tommy came into my room and we all decide to hang out and play some music. “Hey, guys promise me something, promise to never betray me.” I said as I let my fears and past get to me, “Why would we ever betray you, Techno.” Tommy says with slight worry in his voice.  
Wilbur nods in agreement. Suddenly I wake back up in the real world, I felt tears run down my face “They did betray me, and they promised they wouldn't betray me.”  
I guess even sometimes the people you've spent your entire life with can hurt you without even knowing it. I look down at my desk and see a note. 𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚛, 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝙰𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛. 𝙼𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎, 𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛. I put the note down as the tears just get heavier and the voices are just getting louder. “Ghostbur, sometimes protection is not worth hurting the one's you love.” I look in the mirror just to see a lame excuse of a God in the reflection, “I need to talk to Philza about all this soon.” All of a sudden everything stops. Another day. Another memory.


End file.
